Shinobi Daycare
by Madam Snow
Summary: This was inspired by a picture on deviantart. I just thought it would be cute to write about how our favorite shinobi were like when they were little kids. Please read, rate, and enjoy!


This was inspired by a picture on called Shinobi Daycare by gabzillaz. Check out her gallery. Just so you know, this is before Hinabi was born, before Itachi killed his clan, before Neji's dad died, and before Kurenai became a Jonin.

Shinobi Daycare:

Chapter One: Hinata

It was raining the day that Hinata Hyuuga joined the Shinobi Daycare. She was wearing a yellow dress with yellow shoes and white knee socks. In her blueish-black hair were two yellow clips. She was hiding behind Kurenai-Sensai, peeking out around her legs at the little kids playing in the room.

"Don't be shy, Hinata," said Kurenai-Sensai gently. "They don't bite."

_Most of them, at least_, thought the brown haired woman glancing over at a boy sitting at one of the tables. He was drawing in a coloring book and petting a tiny white puppy. Kurenai-Sensai sighed. Hinata stepped behind her a bit more, but was still looking curiously around the room.

"Hi, there!" said a girl with short blonde hair. "My name's Ino. What's yours?"

"Hinata," said the young girl quietly. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Come on, kid, speak up," said Ino. "I can't hear a word you're saying."

Hinata repeated her name a bit louder and pressed her fingers to her lips. Ino giggled and grabbed Hinata's hand. She began to drag her off towards her friend.

"Come on," said Ino. "You can hang out with Sakura and me. We'll take care of you!"

Hinata didn't have time to object. The next thing she knew she was sitting at a table with the two girls. Sakura was wearing a white t-shirt with a small red heart in the center, a red skirt and red sneakers, and a red ribbon in her hair. She was concentrating very hard on what she was doing and didn't look up when Hinata sat down.

"Say 'Hi', Sakura," said Ino brightly. "This is Hinata."

"Hi," said Sakura looking up. "You're new right? It's nice to meet you."

Hinata nodded and looked down at her hands. Ino frowned at Hinata. This girl needed a serious dose of self-esteem.

"Hey, I'll introduce you to everyone," said Ino.

Before she knew it, Ino was dragging her off towards a couple of boys who were playing it toy cars.

"What do you want, Ino?" asked a very bored looking boy with a ponytail.

"This is Hinata. She's new," said Ino. "Hinata, this is Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamari."

Choji was a chubby boy holding a bag of chips that he was steadily working his way through. Shikamaru didn't look like he care if the world ended right that second as long as he had time for his nap first. Ino didn't wait for Hinata to say 'hello' before she was leading her off somewhere else. This time she went over to a boy wit bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He was playing with a bunch of blocks.

"Hey, Naruto," said Ino. "This is Hinata."

"Go away. I'm busy," said Naruto, rudely.

Ino scowled and looked like she would kick the boy, but she didn't. Instead, she stuck her tongue out and pulled Hinata away from him and to another boy who was reading next to the book case.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha," said Ino. "He's the most popular kid in school."

"He is?" said Hinata quietly.

Sasuke didn't look at them. He just kept reading his book.

"Come on, just a two more left!" said Ino, cheerfully.

Hinata looked around the room and saw that there were two boys sitting at a table. One, with tousled brown hair and onyx eyes, was petting a little white dog. The boy next to him was all covered up in jackets. The only part of him he could see was his forehead. He was wearing sunglasses even though he was inside.

"Hey, guys," shouted Ino as she approached them, Hinata in tow. "This is Hinata. She just started!"

"Hi," said the boy with the dog. "I'm Kiba and this is my friend, Akamaru."

Hinata notice two red fangs painted onto his cheeks. Akamaru barked cheerfully and Hinata reached out to pet him. Ino jerked her hand back and Kiba scowled.

"Careful," she said. "He bites."

"He does not, little Ino-pig," snapped Kiba. "I bite more than he does."

"Don't call me that, dog boy!" cried Ino. "I'll tell Kurenai-Sensai and you'll be in time out!"

"Hey, Hinata," said Kiba. "This is Shino."

He was ignoring Ino now. Hinata said hello and tried to hide behind Ino.

"Why don't you eat lunch with us, Hinata?" asked Shino in his quiet voice.

Hinata nodded. Kiba grinned broadly and Hinata saw a pair of tiny fangs in his mouth. She moved a bit more behind Ino who was still glaring at Kiba. Kiba stuck his tongue out her and she went away, taking Hinata with her.

"Ino is so weird," muttered Kiba.

Shino nodded in agreement.

When Kurenai-Sensai called lunch everyone got the little bag lunches that their parents had packed for them. Kurenai-Sensai lead them outside to the training grounds so that they could eat. Hinata stood there for a second looking for a place to sit when she saw Kiba waving for her to come over. He and Shino had gotten the best spot. They were sitting underneath a giant oak tree on a green blanket. Hinata came over and sat down. Kiba started dividing up his snacks between himself and Akamaru.

"One for me and one for Akamaru. One for me and one for Akamaru," muttered Kiba.

"What did you bring for lunch, Hinata?" asked Shino, adjusting his sunglasses. "I'll trade you."

Hinata opened her lunch box and look inside. She had an apple, a peanut butter sandwich, and a juice box. Shino peeked over her shoulder and smiled beneath his jacket.

"I'll trade you my pear for your apple," said Shino.

"Okay," said Hinata.

"What don't I get to trade anything?" asked Kiba who had just finished feeding Akamaru. "I want to trade!"

"I anyone trade anything with you than they might break their teeth trying to eat it," said Shino.

Akamaru barked loudly and bit down on Kiba's sleeve. Shino zipped down the collar of his jacket and bit into the apple. Kiba stuck his tongue out and bit into his own sandwich. Once they were finished eating, Kurenai-Sensai let them play hide-and-go-seek. Finally, when they were all tired, Kurenai-Sensai took them back to the Shinobi Daycare so that they could nap. Hinata spread her blanket out next to Ino's and immediately fell asleep. When she woke, her cousin, Neji, was standing over her.

"Come on, Hinata," he said softly. "We have to go home now."

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. Kiba was at the door, talking excitedly to an older girl with the same fangs painted on her cheeks. At the girl's feet were three dogs. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were talking to their dads. Sasuke was with an older boy and Sakura was with her mom. Hinata noticed Naruto sitting in the corner looking very sad.

"Big brother Neji, doesn't Naruto have anyone to pick him up?" asked Hinata.

"No," said Neji. "Naruto is an orphan. Your sensai will take him home."

_That's so sad_, thought Hinata. She looked over at Naruto.

"How was your first day, Lady Hinata?" asked Neji. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, big brother Neji," said Hinata, "I did."


End file.
